The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0018’.
‘PEHY0018’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, light blue colored flowers with a strong pattern of dark veining, rather dark green foliage, good branching, early flowering, and has an upright growing habit.
‘PEHY0018’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘N0047-4’ with light blue to almost white flower color with medium strong veining and an upright growth habit.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0018’ was ‘Petlibluve’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,227, with a trailing, outwardly spreading and mounded plant habit, freely branching habit, freely flowering habit, single flowers that are very light blue in color with dark veins, and good garden performance.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2011. ‘PEHY0018’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0018’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2016 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.